1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which is preferably applied to a monochrome printer, a color printer, a copier, a multifunction printer and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A recent image forming apparatus has been provided with a detection portion for positional displacement and a moving portion having a pair of registration rollers. The detection portion for positional displacement detects a positional displacement of a sheet of paper just before an image-transferring position. The moving portion corrects the positional displacement of the sheet of paper (Deviation Correction) by moving the sheet of paper toward a direction that is perpendicular to a sheet-conveying direction based on a detected amount of positional displacement of the sheet of paper with the sheet of paper being nipped with the pair of registration rollers (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-022680).